


Fever

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Implied/Referenced U!Patton, Implied/Referenced U!Roman, Sick Virgil Sanders, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Virgil gets sick easily.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my little sister for coming up with a name for Remus' goo pet.

The first thing Virgil noticed upon waking up, was that he could barely move, his body felt heavy as he shivered and curled up onto his blanket.

Why was he on the couch? Where did the blanket come from? He didn't remember falling sleep. With a groan, he got to his feet, only for a wave of dizziness to hit him and cause him to drop back onto the couch.

The last thing he could feel was Remus' weird goo pet, Baron Barfington, rubbing itself to his hand before he fell sleep again.

~•~

Virgil still sleeping on their couch was the last thing Janus expected, not to mention that unlike the other two Dark Sides, Virgil had never ever slept in until 2 PM.

He was in the process of getting the cereal for himself when he felt something tugging at his leg, looking down to see Baron Barfington.

"Ssstop trying to get goo on my slippers again." He hissed, taking a few steps back with a sigh. "What is it. I'm not Remus. I'm not going to catch lizards and cockroaches to feed you."

The creature cocked its head and stared at him for a few seconds before wrapping a part of itself around his arm and dragging him to the couch.

"Virgil?" Janus groaned, staring at the goo pet trying to touch Virgil's head without getting goo on him. "His hair? I know. It's very fluffy. Can you let me go now?" 

Seeing that the pet didn't seem to let him go yet, he reached out, running a hand through the emo's hair, noticing how hot his forehead was, causing him to flinch and retract his hand. "Oh, great, he has a fever again. Well." The snake Side shrugged, looking down at the pet royalty and rolling his eyes. "Let's get to work!"

~•~

Virgil woke up to Baron Barfington poking his cheek with a gooey tentacle. Casting a weak glare at the pet, he slowly sat up, still very dizzy. 

Trying to get out of the Darker part of the Mindscape, he got up, taking a few steps towards the door before he felt a hand set on his shoulder.

"Please go sit down, you look like you're going to pass out." Came the lying Side's voice, slowly leading him back to the couch. A bowl of soup was set on the table in front of it that he didn't remember seeing when he got up. "Eat."

"I have to go."

"Eat. You're sick."

"Patton will get angry."

Janus practically shoved the bowl into his hands. " _Eat._ "

~•~

Janus' immediate reaction to Remus rushing down the stairs was shushing him before he could make a sound.

"Jesus Double D! What's with the sudden quiet?" He's eyes widened when he saw Virgil sleeping on the couch, occasionally murmuring something under his breath every now and then. "Fever again?"

"Yes. Fever again." Janus sighed. "Say, now that you're here, can you keep an eye on him while I attend some of my work?"

"Count on me, J-anus!"

~•~

His head hurt, albeit less, his throat felt dry and he could barely move because Remus was sitting on him. 

" **Get off.** " Virgil hissed.

"Hmm... Nah. You'll try to run away again and step on Baron Barfington." The Duke shrugged.

"I didn't sign up for this."

"Well I did! Say, did you know that people used to feed their kids rotten mice to cure their bedwetting."

Before Virgil could properly process those words or respond, there was a knock on the door to the Dark Mindscape, causing the chaotic Side to get up and answer it. Virgil stuffed his face in a cushion as he listened to the conversation.

"Oh! Hey Nerd!"

"Hello Your Grace. I was wondering, is Virgil here, by any chance?"

"Yeah how come?"

"Patton and Roman want him back. Soon, before they get mad."

~•~

When Janus came back downstairs, it was oddly quiet. Virgil was nowhere to be seen, Remus was spread out on the couch and his pet was sitting on his stomach.

"Where's Virgil?"

Remus' head snapped up as he heard the deceitful Side's voice. "Nerdy Wolverine came to pick him up an hour ago."

"Oh... Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, EVERYTHING! Feel free to also send your writing requests in my other work called 'Sanders Sides Writing Requests'. Original name, I know.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: @thecrimsonstoryteller


End file.
